


Thunderclouds (Now kiss me, you fool)

by youarebymyside



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Broken Heart, But kissing him?, But no, Christmas Eve, Drama & Romance, Harry is actually so in love, Harry thinks that Molly knows about him and Sirius, Harry was supposed to be a 19 yo and happy, Just for a moment?, Just to try & make Harry happy?, Kissing in the Snow, M/M, Teenage Drama, a 15-16 yo Harry and also unhuppy, and Sirius couldn't actually think about having sex with Harry, me @ my brain: good job!, my brain suddenly wanted me to write, sure, walking the whole night together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarebymyside/pseuds/youarebymyside
Summary: Они гуляли и говорили всю ночь: под хруст снега, под не по погоде тёплый ветер. Временами Сириус превращался в собаку, чтобы взбодрить Гарри: он утыкался головой ему в колени, чтобы его погладили; он ловил снежки, которые сам же и заставлял Гарри лепить, он просто шел рядом, создавая ощущение уюта. Сириус ощущался для Гарри домом, Сириус и БЫЛ для Гарри домом.На фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7349572





	1. Часть первая, где Гарри получает то, чего не ожидает.

_[1] All I need is one, one old man is enough_  
_Babe, you got it wrong. Please turn your fears into trust._  
  
_“Thunderclouds” by LSD ft. SIA_

  
На улице так тихо, будто это и не канун Рождества вовсе. Уже совсем поздно и большинство людей, вероятно, просто разбрелись по домам. Улицу освещает всего пара фонарей, остальные давно перегорели, и никто не рвется их заменять. За углом раздаются голоса сонных людей, дорабатывающих свою смену и звук снегоуборочной машины. Гарри с Сириусом стоят у входа в квартиру на площади Гриммо и не могут заставить себя зайти внутрь.   
Они гуляли и говорили всю ночь: под хруст снега, под не по погоде тёплый ветер. Временами Сириус превращался в собаку, чтобы взбодрить Гарри: он утыкался головой ему в колени, чтобы его погладили; он ловил снежки, которые сам же и заставлял Гарри лепить, он просто шел рядом, создавая ощущение уюта. Сириус ощущался для Гарри домом, Сириус и  _был_ для Гарри домом.   
— Не хочу туда, — честно говорит Гарри, усаживаясь на заснеженные ступени. Сириус к нему не присоединяется. — Не думаю, что Молли одобряет… называй-как-хочешь, что творится между нами.   
Гарри бросает быстрый взгляд на Сириуса и, не увидев никаких эмоций на его лице, отмахивается и отводит взгляд.   
— Неважно.   
Он смотрит через дорогу, на забор парка, будто там есть что-то интересное, но взгляд его абсолютно рассеянный. Гарри блуждает в дебрях своих мыслей.   
— Рон и Гермиона не знают, — говорит он Сириусу.   
— А ты хочешь, чтобы знали?   
Гарри горько усмехается:   
— Будто там есть, о чём рассказывать. Не то, чтобы мы спим в одной кровати или что-то такое. Мы даже не целовались никогда.   
Сириус молча слушает, Гарри меняет тему:   
— Не то, чтобы я совсем не хочу возвращаться Хогвартс, просто я бы хотел иметь возможность остаться здесь, с тобой. Только мы вдвоём.   
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что дом будет забит Орденом.   
— Да, да. Орден, собрания, надо победить Волдеморта. Но как это возможно, что даже Снейп может находиться здесь чаще, чем я. Это должно быть моим домом, а это больше похоже на проходной двор, — Гарри водит носком ботинка по неубранному снегу. — Я чувствую себя так, будто кто угодно может жить здесь, с тобой, но не я.   
— Ты же _знаешь_ , что я бы с удовольствием вырвался из этих стен. Была бы моя воля, я бы прикинулся твоим домашним животным, но мы оба знаем, что этому не бывать.  
— Я всё это знаю, — Гарри становится совсем угрюмым, а в голосе его слышится явное раздражение. Он добавляет совсем тихо: — Будто от этого мне должно стать легче.   
— Гарри, — Сириус быстро нарушает тишину, — если бы я мог уехать с тобой в какое-нибудь тихое место, где ты был бы в безопасности, то я бы это сделал.   
Гарри не спрашивает, а утверждает:   
— Но.  
Сириус, не желающий мириться с этим, внимательно оглядывается по сторонам и, убедившись, что вокруг ни души, превращается в собаку. Он утыкается Гарри мордой в ладони, но, когда тот не реагирует, пытается заставить его обнять себя. Он тычется мокрым носом Гарри в лицо, он аккуратно лижет ему щёки, нос, губы. Гарри реагирует медленно, следы от поцелуев ощущаются прохладой:   
— Перестань, — он старается утереть лицо рукавом куртки, но Сириус не останавливается, пока Гарри не начинает, пусть устало, но улыбаться. Сириус спокойно усаживается перед Гарри, когда тот крепко обнимает его за плечи.   
— Ты думаешь, Ремус знает?   
Сириус не реагирует. Не дождавшись ответа и, немного помолчав, Гарри со вздохом расцепляет объятие:   
— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты поцеловал меня на самом деле.   
Он собирается встать, когда Сириус, снова превращаясь в человека, говорит:   
— Подожди.   
Гарри смотрит на него тем же самым рассеянным взглядом: взглядом человека,  _мальчишки_ , у которого на плечах ноша всего мира, и нет никакого знания, свалится ли эта ноша с него когда-нибудь. И если да — то когда это будет?   
— Сириус, я устал. Мне надо поспать. Молли снова поднимет нас рано с утра.   
Сириус опирается руками Гарри о колени и наклоняется к его лицу.  
— Сириус, ты?..   
— Да.   
Теплые губы Сириуса накрывают совсем холодные губы Гарри.   
— Сириус…   
Гарри выдыхает, совсем не готовый к этому. Застигнутый врасплох, он сжимает в ладони ворот пальто Сириуса.   
— Ох, Мерлин…   
Сириус улыбается ему:   
— Мы целуемся или разговариваем?   
Сириус целует его с языком и, пусть Гарри лишь  _пытается_  отвечать, совсем неумело, Сириус позволяет ему вести.   
— Ты колючий, — вырывается у Гарри. Сириус улыбается всему этому: и что такого мокрого и неуклюжего поцелуя у него не было со времён школы, и что для Гарри это, определённо, первый раз, и какое волнение, должно быть, Гарри испытывает. Он первым же разрывает поцелуй, ощущая, как Гарри тут же тянется вслед за его губами.  
— Ремус не знает, — Сириус дышит ему в рот, будто ожидая продолжения, но, чуть погодя, отстраняется. — А Молли я попрошу, чтобы дала поспать тебе подольше.   
— Сириус, я, — Сириус прерывает его:   
— С Рождеством, Гарри.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Old man можно перевести и как "старого друга", и как "старика, старого человека". Идёт упор на разницу в возрасте и то, как сильно Гарри хочет Сириуса, всего сразу, во всех смыслах: "Я хочу только одного, одного старика достаточно.  
> Милый, ты всё неправильно понял. Пожалуйста, преврати свои страхи в доверие."


	2. Часть вторая, где Гарри получает совсем не то, чего ожидает.

_[2] All I need is love, all I need is a word, all I need is us._  
  
_“Thunderclouds” by LSD ft. SIA_

Гарри просыпается, когда за окном совсем светло. Впервые за всё время пребывания в квартире на Гриммо он чувствует себя выспавшимся, а с кровати его не сгоняют, оповещая о том, что надо быстрее завтракать и продолжать убираться. Снизу отдаленно доносится гул голосов членов Ордена: Гарри узнаёт Тонкс, миссис Уизли, Ремуса, Рона, Гермионы, даже мистера Уизли и Шеклболта, но Сириуса среди них не находит. Гарри думает, что, возможно, Сириус снова заперся где-то в доме или всё ещё отдыхает, но, собираясь встать с кровати, он находит его: у подножья кровати мирно дремлет огромный чёрный пёс. Гарри, привыкший к жестковатой шерсти Мягколапа, проводит по нему ногой. Он долго наблюдает за крёстным с нарастающим, заполняющим всё его нутро чувством теплоты и как-то интуитивно, почти шепотом, спрашивает:   
— Ты и правда любишь меня, а?   
Мягколап медленно виляет кончиком хвоста, а потом, во всю растягиваясь на полу, просыпается. Гарри тянется почесать его, но крёстный лезет обниматься, радостно лая на него. Гарри смеётся и, прикладывая палец к губам, пытается увернуться от возбужденных поцелуев.  
— Шшш, перестань, прекрати,  _они же придут на звук._  
Гарри заваливается обратно на кровать, он хохочет, и Мягколап запрыгивает вслед за ним. Он катается по кровати кверху брюхом, всячески доказывая, что из него получилось бы отличное домашнее животное, что он  _хороший мальчик._  Когда Гарри совсем заходится от радости, Сириусу приходится превратиться и прикрыть ему рот ладонью:   
— Шшш, ведь действительно придут, — он улыбается игриво. — А я ведь запер дверь, когда Молли уходила. Она порывалась поднять тебя буквально через через пару часов, как ты лёг спать.   
Порозовевшие от смеха и веселья, щёки Гарри становятся совсем пунцовыми при мыслях о том, чем они  _на самом деле_  могут заниматься и что могла подумать миссис Уизли о таком. Он со стоном прячет лицо у Сириуса на груди и тот, увидев эту реакцию, совсем обезоруживает его:   
— Да. А когда Молли пришла будить остальных, я спал на твоей кровати.   
Гарри, кажется, совсем пристыженный, снова стонет:  
— Зачем ты это сделал?  
Сириус, которого явно забавляет происходящее, на мгновение замолкает, а потом очень спокойно отвечает:  
— По той же причине, по которой я поцеловал тебя.  
Гарри смотрит на него краем глаза, всё ещё пытаясь побороть смущение:  
— И это?..  
— Я подумал, что, пожалуй, от одного раза ничего страшного не случится. Не всё же вспоминать уборку этого пыльного, бесполезного места, — Сириус разглядывает его лицо, наблюдая за реакцией, и Гарри, поборов желание опять спрятаться, спрашивает:  
— Поцелуешь меня снова?  
Гарри задерживает дыхание, когда Сириус, не колеблясь, наклоняется к его лицу, но разочарованно выдыхает, когда поцелуй приходится в щёку. Так миссис Уизли целует его при встрече, но на Сириуса это совсем не похоже.  
— Я пойду скажу остальным, что ты скоро спустишься.  
Когда Сириус так резко обрывает разговор и собирается уйти, Гарри, в абсолютном отчаянии, хватает его за запястье. Он не может найти нужных слов, но он чувствует всё и сразу,  _слишком много_ , чтобы вот так просто отпустить его и продолжать притворяться, будто между ними ничего не происходит. Будто всё, что он чувствует к Сириусу — здоровая семейная привязанность крестника к крёстному.   
— Сириус, пожалуйста.  
Сириус выдыхает тяжело, он  _понимает_. Он понимает, пожалуй, больше, чем ему бы хотелось, и ответственности на нём — за них двоих, и, желая взбодрить Гарри, подтрунить над ним, возможно, не стоило заходить так далеко. Одному Мерлину известно, о чём думает Молли, но он любит Гарри, он любит его так сильно, как только умеет любить. Поцеловав его, поддавшись минутному порыву, он хотел посмотреть, что будет, сделает ли это Гарри хоть чуточку счастливее. Он хотел подарить Гарри хоть какие-то хорошие воспоминания, помимо холодных прогулок, на которых Гарри раскрывает ему душу и повторяет, как он не хочет уезжать, и пыльного дома, который и домом-то нельзя назвать, не по-настоящему. И теперь он прижимает Гарри к себе так крепко, будто жалея его, будто извиняясь:  
— Я приготовлю тебе что-нибудь поесть.  
Они оба знают, что Молли приготовила больше, чем весь Орден сможет съесть и, когда Сириус высвобождается из хвата Гарри, Гарри смотрит на него совершенно разбитым взглядом. Гарри кажется, что он сейчас задохнётся, он чувствует, как жжёт в горле, когда Сириус тихо закрывает за собой дверь. В этой опустевшей комнате он вдруг осознаёт, как сильно заледенели его ноги, как дует по полу и как тепло в его груди сменяется абсолютной, всепоглощающей пустотой. Он чувствует, будто разваливается на части, и, если раньше боль казалось терпимой, то теперь она достигает своего пика. Он смотрит на то, как за окном падает снег и не может пошевелиться.   


_[3] Where’d the love go when all is said and done?_  
_You’re saying those words like you hate me now._  
  
_“Thunderclouds” by LSD ft. SIA_  
  
**14.09.2018**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2] Всё, что мне нужно — это любовь, всё, что мне нужно — это слово, всё, что мне нужно — это мы.  
> [3] Куда ушла вся любовь, когда всё сказано и сделано?  
> Ты говоришь эти слова так, будто теперь ненавидишь меня.
> 
> Kudos и отзывы очень приветствуются. :)
> 
> P.S.: Нахожу это очень любопытным, как каждый человек может думать по-разному. Влюблённый Гарри верит, что Сириус всерьёз бы занялся с ним сексом и что Молли видит, что между ним с Сириусом, определённо, есть что-то такое.  
> Сириус бы в жизни не стал заниматься сексом с 15-летним Гарри. Не факт даже, что мог бы всерьёз об этом подумать, ибо пошутить, подтрунить на Гарри — это одно, а всерьёз обсуждать — совсем другое.  
> Ну а Молли, наверняка, тоже бы в жизни не подумала над тем, что там замешаны какие-то романтические/сексуальные чувства, особенно со стороны Сириуса. Увидеть, как Гарри смотрит на Сириуса, как восхищается и просто любит — не такая уж сложная задача. Вспомнить только книгу, как она неодобрительно смотрела на всё происходящее: и как Гарри относился к Сириусу, и чем Сириус отвечал.


End file.
